My Butler
by Stigma ppang
Summary: "BRENGSEK, KOTOR, BEJAT, SETAN, PENJAHAT, MESUM! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU HAHH!" jeritnya tanpa jeda/Lelaki itu terbatuk-batuk dan mengerang dengan wajah merah, "... Baik-baik aku akan jelaskan." ujar Sasuke dengan nada pasrah. Majikannya galak sekali, padahal semalam gadis itu bersikap jinak padanya. Yah walaupun tidak benar-benar jinak.
1. Chapter 1

Walaupun Sasuke sepintas terpesona oleh sinar matahari pagi yang menembus sisi jendela di belakang Sakura, cahayanya pagi itu menerangi sebagian wajah Sakura yang terlelap dalam damai dan bahu mungil Sakura yang putih polos. Gadis itu sepertinya terlalu pulas sampai tidak menghiraukan suara cicitan burung yang seakan membangunkannya.

Disaat menikmati pemandangan menarik di hadapannya, suara lenguhan menggugah lamunannya. Sakura sepertinya terbangun.

"Bangun tukang tidur," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya pelan, masih tak menyadari situasi. Sampai sebuah elusan lembut di pipinya, gadis itu berusaha bangkit sehingga selimut berbulu yang membungkus tubuhnya terlepas dan meluncur di pangkuannya. Ia mengucek matanya pelan, menyesuaikan cahaya di sekitar ketika Sasuke masih diam tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

Gadis itu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar.

"Kenapa kepalaku sakit begini?!" gumamnya parau. Kesadaran Sakura masih belum kembali, tapi saat ia berbalik hendak turun dari ranjang, matanya serasa mau copot.

Seorang pria tampan nampak berbaring menyamping persis di sampingnya, mata hitamnya yang tajam tengah memandang Sakura lekat-lekat seolah-olah tak ingin melepaskan sedetikpun. Sakura menelusuri penampilan lelaki itu dengan terbelalak, ia mengenakan kemeja yang semua kancingnya terlepas sehingga menampilkan dada bidang dan absnya yang sontak membuat wajah Sakura merona.

"Sakura," Sasuke memanggil namanya serak.

Sakura memandangnya syok, terlihat sangat kaget.

Dalam keheningan, Sasuke menunggu penuh harap Sakura menjawab ketegangan ini sepersis yang ia harapkan. Tentu saja, Sasuke tahu apa yang sebelumnya terjadi dan nampaknya Sakura tidak ingat kejadian semalam.

"Sasuke?" akhirnya Sakura membuka suara, "Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di kamarku? Apa..." ia menelan ludah susah payah, dalam hati mengutuk rona merah yang menjalar ke muka pucatnya. Ia merasa sedikit berbeda di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dengan was-was Sakura mengambil cermin, dan seketika matanya membulat. Ia hanya mengenakan _spaghetti strap blouse_ dan celana pendek.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati, melainkan bekas _kiss mark_ terlihat di beberapa tempat sekitaran leher dan pundak telanjangnya. Sakura memeriksa sampai ke bagian dadanya dan melihat tanda merah keunguan itu juga berada di sana.

Seketika pula ia memekik kencang dan melempari apa pun yang bisa ia raih pada Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang.

Alih-alih melarikan diri, pria itu justru senang saat Sakura memanggil nama kecilnya.

"BRENGSEK, KOTOR, BEJAT, SETAN, PENJAHAT, MESUM! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU HAHH! SASUKE SIALAN" jeritnya tanpa jeda.

Sebuah boneka beruang kecil terlempar ke arah Sasuke, tepat di hidung mancungnya. Cukup keras sehingga menimbulkan bercak merah.

Baru saja boneka itu jatuh dari muka Sasuke yang masam sekaligus terkejut, guling kesayangan Sakura melayang, namun kali ini Sasuke berhasil menghindar.

Merasa tak puas, Sakura merangkak mendekatinya. "Penipu, ternyata kau diam-diam menyelinap kemari lalu berbuat nista padaku." pekik Sakura seraya tangannya memukul kepala Sasuke.

"Hei hei hei. Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," elak pria itu berusaha melindungi kepalanya dari amukan Sakura. "Sudah kuduga kau lupa karena kebanyakan minum alkohol kemarin."

Mendadak Sakura terdiam sementara Sasuke sudah memenjarakan kedua tangan Sakura agar tidak kena pukul lagi.

"Aku apa?"

Wajah tengilnya menyeringai. "Kau ingin aku jelaskan padamu? Tapi dengan satu syarat," jeda sejenak. Sasuke menyadari tatapan terhenyak Sakura begitu ia mencondongkan kepala ke arahnya.

"Satu penjelasan lengkap untuk satu ciuman."

BRUGH... Jejak telapak kaki langsung tertera saat Sakura menendang dada Sasuke dengan sangat kencang. Bahkan ia sampai terjungkal keluar kasur.

Lelaki itu terbatuk-batuk dan mengerang dengan wajah merah, "... Baik-baik aku akan jelaskan." ujar Sasuke pasrah. Majikannya galak sekali, padahal semalam gadis itu bersikap jinak padanya. Yah walaupun tidak benar-benar jinak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My Butler

Chap. 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Pair : SasuSaku

Rate : M

Warning : Alternative Universe, OOC, typo, super aneh bin gaje.

 **DLDR!**

.

.

.

.

.

Diiringi pandangan menjijikkan dari orang-orang penghuni klub, Sakura dan Ino menuju teman-teman mereka yang telah menunggu. Sakura menghempaskan pantatnya di samping Sasori yang langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

Hari-hari mendekati berakhirnya libur musim panas seperti ini memang cocok bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Pada awalnya Sakura kira mereka akan berlibur ke pantai, seperti yang dilakukan temannya yang lain. Namun bersantai di klub menurut Sakura bukan hal buruk. Terlebih hari ini _mood_ Sakura sedang turun.

Ia tak menyangka hal ini bakal terjadi padanya. Ia masih ingat saat pertama kali bertemu Sasuke. Pria itu berusia dua puluh tiga tahun sedangkan dirinya delapan belas tahun. Dengan kepribadian dinginnya Sasuke seenak jidat memaksa Sakura untuk menuruti perintahnya, memang siapa yang pelayan siapa yang majikan?!

"Kalian kenapa baru datang? Ini sudah jam dua belas lewat," tanya Sai memulai perbincangan.

Ino melirik Sakura, tatapan tajam diarahkan padanya. Sakura menghela napas berat, "Orang kolot itu yang mencegatku agar tidak datang kemari. Tapi beruntungnya Ino pandai berbohong. Jadi ya begitulah.." jawab Sakura teramat malas.

"Orang kolot?" gumam Naruto keheranan.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Pengawal pribadi Sakura." jawab Sasori menyumbang suara.

Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria.

Sasori merangkulkan tangannya ke bahu Sakura."Sejak kapan kau mau-mau saja diperintah oleh orang sepertinya?" tentu saja Sakura langsung memelototinya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu atau aku patahkan sekarang juga!" ancam gadis itu sinis.

Naruto tertawa dibuatnya sedangkan Sasori cemberut.

"Awalnya aku juga tidak mau." Sakura meminta bir kepada seorang bartender berwajah mirip hiu. "Ini semua berkat Kakek yang keras kepala, padahal aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk hidup sendiri."

Selama dua bulan ini Sakura tinggal berdua dengan Sasuke, lumayan jauh dari rumah orang tuanya. Tapi karena kedua orang tua Sakura sedang di luar negeri dan ia yang mulai menginginkan kebebasan dengan tinggal di sebuah apartemen, hanya saja Jiraiya tidak mengizinkan Sakura sendirian. Ia khawatir jika pola hidup Sakura yang sering bermain ke klub malam, maka dari itu Jiraiya mempekerjakan seorang _butler_ sekaligus _bodyguard_ untuk cucu semata wayangnya.

Mungkin hobi minum Sakura diturunkan dari Neneknya, Tsunade. Sakura merasa beruntung kala dirinya dilanda masalah Ino mau menemaninya ke _klub_ sekadar menenangkan diri, Ino juga yang akan mengantarkan Sakura meskipun sudah berulang kali gadis itu menceramahi Sakura yang sama-sama kepala batu. Kendati Ino tak keberatan Sakura mudah sekali mabuk.

Yang lain ikut memesan minuman, tapi Ino memilih jalan aman, ia hanya minum jus jeruk, terlebih ia tidak begitu suka alkohol. Rasanya aneh dan membuatnya mual.

"Apa tidak apa dia mabuk begitu?" tanya Sasori.

Ino menoleh, bir di gelas Sakura sudah habis dan kini gadis itu tengah memesan yang baru. "Biarkan sajalah. Dia lagi bermasalah dengan otaknya."

Sasori mengernyitkan keningnya bingung sambil tak melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Memangnya soal apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Ino tersenyum penuh arti.

Kepala Sakura menunduk lesu, dengan malas menggoyangkan gelas kaca dan menghabiskannya dalam dua tegukan, tiba-tiba bayangan Sasuke melayang di kepalanya. Misteri terbesarnya adalah bagaimana perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya. Apakah hanya sebatas pelayan-majikan?

Sakura selalu mencoba menghalau perasaannya, tidak ingin berlarut-larut mencoba mengurai di balik sikap Sasuke terhadapnya atau salah mengartikan tindakan lelaki itu yang hanya melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang _butler_.

Pengawal suruhan Kakeknya adalah laki-laki yang ia sukai. Ia mendesah keras. "Masa bodoh." katanya ironis sambil menenggelamkan rasa muaknya dengan meneguk banyak minuman.

Sedemikian misteriusnya Sasuke, lebih baik Sakura tidak menduga-duga bagaimana tanggapan yang mungkin akan Sasuke balas untuknya. Barangkali Sakura dengan nekat menyatakan perasaan.

Ia tak mau berharap banyak. Itu sebabnya Sakura berjuang menghindari Sasuke selama seharian ini.

Sayangnya, Sakura tahu bahwa minuman itu tak seampuh obat penenang.

"Sudah cukup Sakura, wajahmu merah begitu!" ujar Sasori sembari menjauhkan botol di genggaman Sakura. Tapi seakan tak berguna, Sakura justru meraih minumannya kembali. "Itu bukan urusanmu, kerdil." gumam Sakura setengah meracau. Sasori mendengus kesal.

Sekonyong-konyong Sakura bangkit berdiri dengan gontai, "Aku mau ke toilet," perutnya mual dan kepalanya mulai pening.

"Sakura,"

Panggilan Ino tak lebih dari angin lalu.

Terhuyung karena mabuk, Sakura segera terduduk di kloset kamar mandi. Tubuhnya serasa bakal ambruk kapan pun. Pemandangan di hadapannya berputar-putar, perutnya seakan dikocok, tapi Sakura mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya. Tangan Sakura mencengkram ujung pakaiannya seraya mengatupkan kelopak mata. Ia tidak mengira mabuk kali ini berakhir memalukan seperti ini.

Begitu merasa lebih baik, ia keluar dari bilik toilet.

Setelah membasuh wajahnya yang dipenuhi keringat Sakura mengambil tisu dari dalam saku jaket, saking terlalu buru-buru ia sampai tidak menyadari ada barang yang jatuh dari sana.

Sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih sakit, Sakura mengusap asal wajahnya lalu keluar dengan sempoyongan.

"Tetap di situ atau aku akan mengadukanmu pada Jiraiya- _sama_!" teriakan menggelegar itu menggentikan langkah kaki Sakura. "Sudah kubilang Nona tidak boleh ke tempat bejat seperti ini lagi,"

Gadis berpakaian _blouse_ cokelat tipis yang dilapisi jaket berbahan _levis_ dan celana _jeans_ panjang itu memalingkan muka. Tubuhnya serasa kaku. Terbeliak oleh kehadiran seseorang yang tiba-tiba.

Sasuke, dengan wajah marah muncul dalam keadaan yang tak diinginkan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura nyinyir.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat. "Aku adalah pengawalmu, sudah suatu keharusan aku berada di sekitarmu agar bisa melindungi Sakura- _sama._ " jawabnya santai.

Sakura menghela napas. "Kau pulang saja sana. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu di sini," usirnya seolah-olah menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya ia masih mabuk dan seakan ingin mengatakan ia memecat Sasuke secara tak langsung.

Tapi sayang, pria sepertinya tak dapat mudah diperintah oleh majikan keras kepala macam Sakura.

Sasuke mengamati baik-baik penampilan Sakura yang jauh dari kata rapi. Rambutnya yang menjuntai acak-acakan dan sedikit basah di beberapa bagian, wajah Sakura merona padam, air bening menetes dari hidung mancung Sakura ke bibir merahnya yang kecil tebal dan basah, hal itu membuat bagian lain dari diri Sasuke bergetar.

"Bukan urusanmu aku bermain ke sini dan mabuk-mabukan sesukaku. Lagipula aku akan pulang sebentar lagi," Sakura memijat pelipisnya yang nyut-nyutan.

"Sakura-sama baik-baik saja? Jangan-jangan Nona sudah mabuk?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Namun Sakura berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat teman-temannya berada. Hatinya senang mendengar Sasuke mencemaskannya. Akan tetapi bagi Sakura itu saja belum cukup, yang ia butuhkan adalah kepastian lelaki itu terhadapnya.

Mencegah dirinya untuk tidak terperangkap dalam pesona Sasuke, Sakura bisa mendengar langkah kaki mantap dan pelan sepatu _sport_ lelaki dewasa itu yang mengikutinya.

Ino, Naruto, Sasori, maupun Sai tak dapat berkata apa-apa saat melihat kedatangan Sakura bersama seorang pria asing yang memiliki aura gelap di sekelilingnya.

Ketika Sakura duduk di tempatnya semula, ia memesan segelas _wine_ karena kenyataannya Sasori sudah menghabiskan milik Sakura. Punggung Sakura terasa panas oleh kehadiran Sasuke di belakangnya, sepertinya mengawasi Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu berjuang menepis hasratnya untuk balas menatap pria itu.

Persis saat bibirnya nyaris menyentuh pinggiran gelas kaca, dengan cepat Sasuke meraih tangan kecilnya, mengambil gelas berisi minuman berwarna merah tersebut, dan sambil menyerahkannya secara sembarang pada Naruto, tanpa beban Sasuke menarik Sakura berdiri.

Namun Sakura yang masih mabuk berontak lemah, hingga ia harus menggendong gadis itu.

Entah karena tidak berpengalaman atau apa, Sasuke malah membawanya seperti mengangkut sekarung beras, kepalanya yang pening jadi tambah berat. "Apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!"

Percuma saja. Lelaki berambut bak pantat ayam itu tidak memedulikan suara serak Sakura berteriak di telinganya.

Lalu ketika sampai di apartemen.

Sasuke membopong Sakura sambil sesekali gerutuan keluar dari bibirnya. "Sial, kalau tidak toleran minum alkohol jangan pura-pura kuat. Mana berat sekali."

"Hei bertahanlah sebentar lagi," katanya begitu Sakura hampir saja terjatuh jika ia tidak memegangi bahu gadis itu kuat.

Suasana apartemen mereka sangat sepi, sampai terdengar langkah terseret Sakura dan Sasuke yang mengunci pintu.

Laki-laki itu membawa gadis dalam dekapannya ke kamar. "Pergi sana, orang bodoh!" gumam Sakura seraya mendorong-dorong Sasuke. Tapi daya cengkram Sasuke lebih kuat dibanding Sakura yang sedang mabuk.

Saat berhasil menidurkan Sakura di ranjang. Sasuke duduk di tepi, merasa lega sekaligus lelah. Bahu tegapnya kesemutan sampai ke lengan akibat menopang tubuh Sakura. Entah dirinya yang mendadak lemah atau Sakura yang mengalami berat badan berlebih, padahal tubuh gadis itu ramping.

Tidak ia duga menjadi _butler_ Haruno akan serepot ini. Kemudian tawa kecil yang jarang keluar dari mulutnya menggema ke seisi ruangan Sakura. Walaupun Nona mudanya memiliki mulut yang pedas dan menyebalkan tapi terkadang ia terhibur oleh perilakunya yang galak.

Rambut merah muda Sakura yang berantakan hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Saat suara lenguhan memecah lamunan, Sasuke melirik Sakura yang berusaha melepaskan jaketnya tanpa tenaga. Setelah menghembuskan napas berat pria itu beranjak mendekat. Rambut panjang Sakura ia sampirkan ke belakang telinganya.

"Oi! Oi! Nona Sakura, bangun sebentar, kau harus bangun dan melepas jaketmu," seru Sasuke, menampar pelan pipi Sakura yang mulus.

Namun gadis itu malah mengeluarkan suara dengkuran halus yang menandakan sudah terlelap. Sasuke berdecak, "Mau bagaimana lagi. Yah bukan salahku,"

Sasuke berniat menghiraukan gadis itu, namun melihat wajah lelah Sakura entah mengapa ia tidak tega.

Akhirnya dengan pasrah Sasuke meraih tubuh Sakura, menopangnya dengan sebelah tangannya sedangkan tangan yang lain melepas paksa jaket Sakura hingga menyisakan _blouse_ berbahan kaos dengan pertengahan datar yang tidak terlalu rendah di bagian dadanya.

Berkali-kali Sakura meronta sehingga prosesnya sulit dilakukan. Sasuke juga mengganti celana Sakura dengan celana yang nyaman untuk dipakai tidur. Tentu saja walaupun enggan ini demi Sakura agar bisa tidur tanpa terganggu oleh _jeans_ ketat panjang yang dikenakan sebelumnya.

Tanpa sadar mata Sasuke menyapu ke seluruh tubuhnya, dari sepasang kaki Sakura yang jenjang dan putih terawat, perut datar gadis itu sedikit mengintip dari bajunya, tangan ramping Sakura terpatri di sebelah kepala dan di atas paha rampingnya yang dibalut _short pants_ yang hanya mampu menutupi sedikit pahanya, nyaris memperlihatkan bokong Sakura, wajah merona merah Sakura menjadi pemandangan paling menarik baginya, dengan helai rambut yang selalu terlihat berkilauan dan halus bertebaran di bantal. Melihat Sakura berbaring di hadapannya dengan berpakaian seperti itu, ingin rasanya Sasuke menyentuh kulitnya yang sehalus kapas.

Tentu saja sejak dulu Sasuke menyadari bahwa Sakura memang cantik, indah, dan mempesona. Ia menduga tak ada seorang pun yang kuasa menahan gejolak ketika disuguhi pemandangan menakjubkan semacam ini. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih menggebu yang sanggup membuatnya menegang.

 _'Tidak Sasuke, dia itu majikanmu. Kau tidak boleh menyerangnya, terutama di saat gadis muda itu tengah dalam keadaan tidak sadar.'_ —batin Sasuke sangat berusaha menahan hasrat memiliki Sakura.

Lelaki itu menyelimuti Sakura sebelum pikiran-pikiran tak senonoh semakin melenyapkan sisa kewarasannya. Setelah bangkit dari duduknya, Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang masih terlelap, padahal dia sedikit kasar saat memindahkannya tadi.

Sakura tiba-tiba meraih tangan Sasuke dan membantingnya hingga ia tersungkur ke arahnya, ringisan keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Pada saat itu, dalam keheningan, Sakura yang diambang antara sadar tidak sadar mendekatkan wajahnya, dalam pandangan gadis itu ia seperti melihat ilusi Sasuke memandangnya meskipun terlihat buram.

Seketika itu juga, hatinya berdebar kencang. "Ternyata kau sudah bangun," Sasuke menjauh dari posisi mereka yang dilihat bagaimana pun berbahaya, terutama statusnya hanya sebagai pengawal Sakura.

Gadis itu terlihat biasa saja saat melirik pakaiannya, entah belum sadar atau saat Sasuke mengganti bajunya ia pura-pura tidur.

Sakura membuka mulutnya, "Kau tahu apa yang akhir-akhir ini mengusik pikiranku?" mulainya setengah cegukan. "Bila kau tak datang ke sini mungkin perasaan terkutuk ini tidak pernah muncul. Sampai saat ini aku masih kagum padamu," efek mabuk membuat Sakura mengatakan segala unek-unek di dalam hatinya.

Sasuke menajamkan tatapannya, kembali pada pikirannya yang sukar ditebak.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Sayang, senyum tipis nan singkat pria itu tak terlihat oleh Sakura. "Benarkah?" Tatapannya beralih ke helaian poni tipis yang menjuntai di kening Sakura.

Sakura mengamatinya, bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam kepala pria itu. Apa orang di hadapannya ilusi sungguhan? Kenapa pernyataan cintanya seakan-akan merupakan sesuatu yang biasa?

"Kau tidak terlihat kaget," ucap Sakura perlahan.

Hening.

"Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu padaku? Apa aku bagimu?"

"Kau mabuk, Nona Sakura,"

Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan, masih di posisinya tanpa menatap Sakura, tapi ketegangan yang mengalir darinya mulai membuat Sakura makin berdebar.

"Berhenti memanggilku Nona, aku tidak manja!" bentak Sakura kesal. Sasuke cari aman, sebaiknya ia menurut saja.

Sakura ingin Sasuke dapat menceritakan isi hatinya. Bagaimana pun juga ia telah mengatakan secara gamblang—meski dalam keadaan setengah mabuk—kepada Sasuke, hal pribadi yang tak pernah diceritakan pada siapa pun. Adalah sangat mengganggu baginya saat Sakura memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukan itu, namun sebaliknya, keinginan agar Sasuke bisa sedikit saja penuh perhatian dalam hal ini, pria itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Bahkan reaksinya teramat dingin.

Kemarahan Sakura terhadap Sasuke yang masih saja diam semakin meningkat.

Sakura tidak mampu menahan diri. "Hanya itu? Apa dugaan bahwa kau _gay_ itu benar sampai kau tidak terkejut mendengarku menyatakan hal semacam itu? Apa kau sama sekali tidak berdebar?"

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu,"

"Lalu apa? Aish–kepalaku pening sekali," bisiknya lemah. "Kalau memang benar kau bukan _gay_ bisa kau ceritakan tipe perempuan seperti apa yang kau suka?"

"Dengar," Ia memotong pembicaraan. "Mau aku _gay_ atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu, lagipula status kita hanya sebagai pelayan-majikan, tidak lebih, tidak kurang." ujarnya keras kepala.

"Aku tidak akan peduli jika saja rasa ini tidak pernah hadir!" bentak Sakura keras. Sakura bertarung dengan dirinya untuk membiarkan mulutnya terus menyemburkan kata-kata yang selama ini ia pendam. "Buktikan!"

"Apanya?" gumam lelaki itu tak acuh.

Tak mampu menahan kemarahannya, Sakura seketika bangun dan menghadap Sasuke yang masih duduk terdiam. "Buktikan padaku kalau perasaanmu padaku cuma sebagai pengawal, maka aku akan dengan lapang dada menerima keputusanmu meskipun aku harus mundur mengejarmu." ia terhenti sejenak. Mengabaikan napasnya yang memburu beserta debaran hatinya yang menelusup ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Sasuke merendahkan tatapannya dan bergelut dengan hasratnya sendiri yang ingin merengkuh Sakura.

"Sekalipun kukatakan yang sejujurnya semua perdebatan ini takkan pernah usai. Aku pikir kita sudah memutuskan supaya tidak ada yang ikut campur satu sama lain." bola mata hitam Sasuke berkilat oleh suatu emosi yang campur aduk. "Kakekmu ingin aku melindungimu saat bertemu denganku di tempat perbudakan dan saat itu aku sedang membutuhkan uang. Perasaanku tidak berubah. Aku sudah mengatakan semua yang mesti kau tahu."

"Apakah itu alasanmu bersedia menjadi pengawalku?" tuntut Sakura dalam kebingungan yang mengguncang. "Kau... Aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

"Tidak tahu, tanyakan saja sama sikap baikmu yang selalu pengertian padaku."

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu. Kalau bukan Kakekmu aku tak sudi berada di sekitarmu,"

Gadis itu menguatkan diri, dan saat itu juga menyadari berapa banyak ia mengubur rasa sakit di dalam dirinya yang lemah oleh pria itu. "Kau bukan pembohong ulung, Sasuke."

"Baik." ia menghela napas dengan getir. "Jika itu yang kau mau. Kau bisa keluar dari apartemen ini, jangan pernah temui aku lagi, mengenai Kakek itu urusan gampang aku bisa—Hmmp..."

Dan tanpa pertanda sama sekali, tangan kekar Sasuke menarik tengkuk Sakura mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir tipis merah muda menggoda itu.

Jantung Sakura berdentum-dentum ketika Sasuke memberondong bibir Sakura dan membuat tubuhnya membeku. Bahkan saat ini rasa suka dalam diri Sakura terhadap laki-laki konservatif itu terasa semakin menderas, tapi Sakura menikmati setiap gesekan sensual bibir Sasuke di kulitnya.

Sakura memejamkan mata, hampir tidak habis pikir pada tindakan Sasuke, seenak hati berkata sarkastik kepadanya lalu sekonyong-konyong menciumnya.

Bau Sasuke terasa maskulin, dan saat tangan Sakura terpatri di lengannya untuk mendorongnya, ia merasa sengatan panas dari kulit pria itu ketika Sasuke justru balas menarik pundak telanjangnya.

Sakura mulai bertanya-tanya apakah ini semua hanya mimpi. Kalau memang begitu ia berharap kenangan indah ini terus tertanam dalam memorinya.

Sasuke mengecap bibir bawah Sakura lalu bibir atas Sakura, lidahnya keluar dan menyentuh sudut bibir Sakura dan mengusapnya pelan bibir gadis itu membuat Sakura sedikit terlonjak kaget, saat Sasuke tanpa sengaja menggigit bibir Sakura reflek perempuan itu menonjok pipinya.

Sakura menarik napas panjang-panjang setelah Sasuke terpental dari kasur. Wajahnya merah padam akibat efek alkohol dan sentuhan Sasuke.

Terkesiap oleh pukulan serta penolakan Sakura, lelaki itu duduk di posisinya terjatuh, tak bergeming dengan ekspresi bodoh.

TBC...

A/N : waduh saya buat fict baru lagi, konfliknya emg pasaran sih tapi author sgt berusaha membuat cerita ini menarik...

Maaf semuanya saya blm bisa selesaiin TF chapter 9, sbnrnya masih bingung mau gmna nuturin penyelesaian Utakata yg tepat, bagi saya agak rumit, tp saya akan berusaha.

Karena lg bingung akhirnya cari inspirasi yang sekiranya nyambung sm fict TF, tp malah dpt ide ini abis nonton anime black butler..hohoho! Tiba2 kebayang punya butler kek Sebastian! Kya kya kya!*tebar bunga*

Eh gila saya nulis hot scene di fanfict ini -_- agak embarrassing sih tp mau coba sesekali.. Wwwwww

Baru kali ini nulis yg namanya alkohol kek bir sm wine, jd klo misalkan ada yg aneh tolong dimaklumin :'3 oh, chap dpn kayaknya gk ada jus lemon deh em... Tapi cuman hot scene *sama aja baka* persiapin granat aja yak buat yg sasulover :'v

Saya udh buat cerita yg lumayan pendek ini sampai tamat. Akn saya update sekali seminggu jika ada kesempatan.

Sampai jumpa.

By,

Karen


	2. Chapter 2

My Butler

Chap. 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Pair : SasuSaku

Rate : M

Warning : Alternative Universe, OOC, aneh, gak nyambung, kebanyakan typo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kebingungan yang menguasai Sakura lenyap, ia mencoba berjalan tenang menghampiri Sasuke. "Sasuke aku tidak bisa memahamimu."

Sakura menguatkan diri, mengingat kata-kata sarkastis dari Sasuke beberapa menit lalu, serta ciumannya yang merobohkan pertahanannya. "Kenapa kau berpura-pura tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa untukku? Sudah jelas kau punya perasaan itu,"

Tubuh Sasuke nampak tegang, mengubah arah kepada Sakura. "Maaf." Sasuke terhuyung mundur seraya mengusap pipinya, tanpa berbicara lagi ia berbalik dan pergi.

Sakura menggigit pipi bagian dalam, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membiarkan pria itu melarikan diri sementara dirinya butuh penjelasan atas kejadian tadi. Sakura langsung menahan Sasuke dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa kau menginginkanku seperti aku menginginkanmu?" tanya Sakura pelan, mengintip ke atas.

Sekujur tubuh Sasuke merinding mendengar itu, merasa tak sanggup menyangkalnya. "Apa?"

"Aku selalu mendapatkan keinginanku." bisik Sakura tegas. Sasuke menelan ludah dan menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak Sakura,"

Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Sakura yang memeluk perutnya erat, tapi kekuatan untuk melepasnya pudar dengan cepat, walau ragu ia balas menggenggam tangan Sakura. Tanpa disadari hal sekecil itu berhasil menyenangkan hati Sakura.

Saat bayangan kata-kata yang sering dikeluarkan orang-orang mengenai hubungan mereka yang sekadar _young lady–butler_ , gelombang ketakutan melanda diri pria itu.

"Sakura sepertinya kau sangat mabuk, aku harus ambilkan kau air. Hey biarkan aku pergi, aku bisa—" Sasuke membujuk dengan seluruh ketenangannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau," jerit Sakura histeris. "Berani kau bergerak satu langkah saja aku bakal membuatmu menyesal. Jadi jangan pergi, kumohon biarkan tetap seperti ini sebentar lagi."

"Kita seharusnya tidak melakukan ini. Aku adalah pengawalmu, dan takkan pernah berubah. Jika kau terus bersikap begini aku tidak bisa berhenti," Sasuke mendesah frustasi saat Sakura berjinjit, meletakkan kepalanya sendiri ke bahu Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli selama kau bersamaku." desak gadis itu keras kepala. Napas Sakura yang hangat menggelitik lehernya. Sakura menengok ke wajah Sasuke yang tegang dengan senyum di bibirnya, ia tahu Sasuke tengah menahan diri. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah laki-laki.

Entah karena pengaruh mabuk, Sakura mulai berani mencium tengkuk putih lelaki itu, menggoda hasratnya agar terpengaruh menyambut dirinya.

Tak perlu disangkal, Sasuke memang tertarik pada Sakura. Ia belum pernah berupaya sejauh ini untuk mencintai seorang perempuan selain Ibunya yang sudah tiada. Setelah melihat kegigihan Haruno Sakura kini secara serius Sasuke mempertimbangkan penyataan cintanya.

Ia bukan orang bodoh. Selama menjadi pelayan di apartemen mereka Sasuke sudah sadar sejak lama bahwa Sakura juga memiliki perasaan terhadapnya. Namun alasan status menghambat hubungan di antara mereka, yang akhirnya mengubah pemikiran Sasuke yang ingin memiliki gadis itu. Dan kini Sakura terang-terangan menunjukkan tindakan berani dan nekat. Tidak akan ada jalan mundur.

 _'Oh, peduli amat.'_ Batin Sasuke.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, Uchiha Sasuke." ucap Sakura lambat. Air jernih dipelupuk matanya telah membasahi wajahnya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Sasuke langsung berbalik menghadap Sakura. Sasuke mengamati dengan penuh kasih sembari tangannya menangkup rahang Sakura. "Jangan menangis!" mengusap pelan pipi Sakura yang hangat.

Pria itu memberikan senyuman yang menggetarkan hati Sakura.

Dengan mendesah lega, Sakura melihat keterbukaan serta rasa sayang yang melekat persis di wajah Sasuke. "Katakan kau menginginkanku!" serunya menantang. Sepertinya ia teramat senang ketika melihat dengan jelas bahwa Sasuke telah luluh.

Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat kepadanya, embusan napasnya menggelitik wajah Sakura. "Aku menginginkanmu, Sakura. Aku menginginkanmu." jawabnya dengan suara serak.

Sakura tersenyum lalu melingkarkan tangan di leher Sasuke, menempelkan tubuhnya begitu dekat dengan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menarik gadis itu agar lebih menempel padanya, bahkan hidung mereka nyaris bertubrukan. Sakura sedikit terlonjak namun tidak melangkah mundur, ia sudah bilang tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

Sasuke menunduk, mata hitam yang gelap itu sekarang sejajar dengan matanya. Selanjutnya beralih ke bibir Sakura, menatap tajam seakan ingin memakannya. Sakura mengatupkan matanya, belum apa-apa dadanya sudah terasa sesak.

Ketika bibir Sasuke menyentuh sudut bibirnya, Sakura seolah terdesak dengan kebutuhan untuk menciumnya. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, saat itu juga Sasuke langsung melumat bibirnya. Sakura mengerang pelan saat gigi Sasuke menggores pelan bibir bawahnya dan jemarinya mencengkram bahu lelaki itu sembari membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Sasuke mendorong Sakura mundur untuk menyandarkan punggungnya di sebuah jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan kesibukan perkotaan, meski jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul satu malam.

Embusan napas yang menggelitik wajah panas Sakura, pagutan yang agresif dari mulut Sasuke di bibir Sakura memicu keinginannya meminta lebih. Sakura menelusuri tubuh kuat yang merengkuhnya, menikmati kekuatan otot bisep Sasuke yang sekeras baja di balik kemeja putih. Ia sungguh mendamba pria itu.

Sasuke menyambut sentuhan itu, tangannya bergerak menelusuri leher Sakura, jari telunjuk panjang Sasuke hinggap di dadanya yang berdebar kencang. Jemarinya terdiam di situ kemudian pindah menelusup ke perut Sakura yang rata. Segera Sakura cengkram tangan laki-laki itu yang berani menyingkap pakaiannya. Sasuke sedikit geram dibuatnya.

Lelaki itu menempelkan bagian bawah tubuhnya ke tubuh Sakura, menekan pahanya di antara kedua kaki Sakura, gesekan lembut itu melemahkan hati Sakura.

Ia yakin wajahnya sudah semerah tomat busuk.

Haruno Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa malam ini sisi liar dalam diri Sasuke terkuak. Meskipun dirinya gadis nakal yang suka keluar masuk klub malam, baru kali ini ia bertemu laki-laki yang sanggup mendominasinya, membuatnya pasrah seperti ini.

Sasuke menyudahi pagutannya pada bibir Sakura dan menikmati semburat merah padam di wajah kekasihnya, rambut bergelombang yang acak-acakan, bibir yang merah basah dan sedikit bengkak, tatapan yang sayu, dahinya terlipat. Bulu kuduk Sakura meremang begitu melihat samar-samar tatapan lapar Sasuke tertuju padanya. Keadaan gadis itu bak seekor kelinci tak berdosa yang tengah menghadapi serigala berbulu domba.

Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepala, kemudian menghisap dan menandai lehernya, Sakura menjawab dengan menyandarkan kepala di dinding.

Akhirnya entah mengapa lelaki itu menghentikannya.

"Sasuke... apa kau akan meninggalkan aku besok?" Sakura terengah-engah.

"Tidak akan pernah," bisik Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh gairah. Dagunya berada di atas dada Sakura, dengan wajah saling menghadap.

"Lalu hubungan kita sekarang apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Sakura," Sasuke menatap penuh ancaman yang malah dibalas semburan tawa gadis manis itu. "Apakah kau pernah berciuman sebelum ini? Siapa ciuman pertamamu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sakura melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sasuke, dan berputar menjauh, duduk di tepi kasur.

"Siapa ya... Aku lupa lagi," elak Sakura tersenyum menggoda dan sengaja menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya hingga paha mulusnya terekspos semakin jelas. Sasuke mengamati dengan tatapan bak serigala yang mengintai mangsanya saat Sakura mengikat asal rambutnya ke belakang dengan tali karet yang tipis, memperlihatkan bekas merah keunguan yang ditinggalkan Sasuke.

Tampaknya bermain-main sebentar dengan pria konservatif seperti Sasuke menyenangkan. Tentu saja ciuman pertama Sakura itu Sasuke, yang laki-laki itu lakukan tadi.

Gadis itu berlagak sedang mikir, padahal setengah mati menahan tawa saat menangkap ekspresi jengkel yang terlintas di wajah Sasuke.

Senyuman di bibir Sakura kian melebar saat Sasuke berjalan mendekat. "Bohong, kau pasti sudah melakukannya dengan Sasori. Waktu itu aku melihatmu bersamanya masuk ke ruang loker saat suasana masih sepi." tuduh Sasuke sembari duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Giliran sang gadis yang kesal. Apa maksud pria ini tiba-tiba membahas orang lain?

"Kami belum melakukannya," belanya santai.

Tanpa diduga makin meningkat pula emosi Sasuke. "Sial.. Jangan bilang kalian mau melakukannya kalau hari ini tidak datang! Aku akan memperketat penjagaanmu terutama jika ada laki-laki lain yang menginginkanmu."

"Tidak mau, kau itu pengawalku, bukan Ibuku yang bisa mengatur larangan apa pun." balas gadis itu memamerkan senyum keras kepalanya yang manis.

Sasuke mengeram keras lalu mencium Sakura lagi, gadis itu menjerit tertahan karena benturan bibir mereka yang sedikit keras. Dan dia menciumnya penuh hasrat. Posesif.

Namun Sakura segera menjauhkan kepalanya, "Sudah cukup, Sasuke. Aku mau ambil minum," saat hendak beranjak Sasuke tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya seolah-olah enggan ditinggal.

"Tenggorokanku sakit, Sasuke," adu Sakura dengan sorot matanya yang sendu.

Merasa tak tega, akhirnya Sasuke berkata akan mengambilkan minum untuknya meski sebenarnya ia masih ingin merasakan bibir manis Sakura.

Sembari menunggu gadis musim semi itu sibuk berguling-guling di atas kasur, "Dia menciumku," jeritan Sakura tertahan di balik boneka beruangnya yang lucu. Wajahnya terasa panas.

Sengatan menyakitkan di kepalanya sekonyong-konyong muncul, Sakura langsung berbaring perlahan-lahan, ia sedari tadi mengabaikan rasa sakit ini tapi bukannya menghilang, malah menjadi-jadi. Mungkin efek hangover masih belum hilang.

Gadis itu mendesah kesakitan sambil memejamkan mata erat. Di situasi menyenangkan begini tubuhnya malah tidak kooperatif.

Dalam keheningan, suara langkah kaki tertangkap indera pendengarannya, kendati Sakura tetap berada di posisi yang sama.

Sasuke yang melihat itu lantas terkejut, ia segera meletakkan gelas di atas nakas dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit?"

Sakura mengangguk manja. "Kepalaku sakit sekali,"

Tanpa aba-aba pria itu memijit kepala Sakura dengan lembut dan hati-hati seakan-akan dirinya adalah harta karun. Sakura tersenyum seraya mengatupkan kelopak matanya, menikmati sentuhan di sekitar pelipisnya yang berdenyut-denyut, mungkin lain kali ia takkan minum alkohol lagi.

Sasuke menatap pacarnya cemas. "Makanya kalau dikasih nasehat itu didengarkan, jangan masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan! Jadi begini kan akhirnya, kau sendiri yang sakit."

Sakura mengerjap, hanya mengangguk malas. Lebih menikmati raut wajah serius Sasuke yang dilihat seribu kalipun tetap tampan.

Sadar diperhatikan, Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, ia balas tatapan kagum Sakura lekat-lekat. "Kau tampak beda,"

Sekilas kerutan tercipta di jidat lebar Sakura. "Apanya?"

"Rona di wajahmu, apa kau merasa demam?"

"Tidak, bukan. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak minum bir,"

Sasuke mendengus. "Apa kepalamu masih sakit?"

Sakura memperbaiki posisi berbaringnya, "Sudah lebih baik, berkat kau. Tapi aku ingin tidur sebentar lagi,"

"Apa kau tahu? Aku menyayangimu lebih dari yang kau kira," pria itu menyentuh dan dengan lembut menata poni tipis Sakura.

"Ohya? Berapa lama kau menyembunyikannya dariku? Lalu, seperti apa menurutmu aku ini?"

"Aku sudah merasa begitu saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau gadis yang baik Sakura, meskipun sering berbuat nakal dan kekanakkan, kau tidak pernah membedakan status orang. Banyak orang yang menyukaimu. Tapi kau tidak pernah sekalipun berbesar hati. Itulah yang membuatku mengagumi dan menyukaimu."

Sakura merasa dadanya berdebar.

"Kekeras kepalaan dan kepolosanmu itu yang justru membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Belakangan ini kau sering kali bertingkah aneh dan menghindariku, tapi sekarang aku mengerti kenapa." lanjut Sasuke tenang—ketenangannya hanya membuat Sakura semakin gugup.

Sasuke menatap gadisnya dalam waktu yang panjang, "Itu semua adalah hal kecil yang membuatku jatuh hati padamu. Tapi karena semua orang tahu bahwa kita majikan–pelayan. Menjadi sangat penting bila kita mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa kau dan aku adalah sepasang kekasih."

Sakura memberinya senyum tersipu yang sangat manis. "Tentu saja." gadis musim semi itu memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi Sasuke yang meninggalkan jejak basah dan bekas _lip tint_ merah yang mulai pudar. Sasuke menyentuhnya dengan takjub.

Kecupan basah gadis itu, ia terlalu bergelora untuk bisa berpikir.

Saat Sasuke mengambil gelas dan meminumnya Sakura lantas memandang lelaki itu sebal. "Hey itu punyaku!"

Sasuke mencondongkan badannya dan meraih belakang kepala Sakura.

Gadis itu tersedak. Erangan lirih lolos dari bibir Sakura yang telah dibungkam Sasuke, menyerah pada tekanan bibir Sasuke yang minta agar ia membuka bibirnya. Sakura kaget sesaat sebuah cairan manis sekaligus herbal _mint_ diminumkan langsung dari mulut Sasuke. Bibir Sasuke terasa semanis _cherry_ dan mint bercampur _bir_ memabukan yang masih dapat ia cecap di dalam mulutnya.

Lalu Sasuke bergerak pelan ke atas Sakura, menyelipkan sebelah lengannya di bawah kepala Sakura sementara tangan yang bebas menelusup ke dalam pakaian Sakura.

Tetes gairah berembus di wajah Sasuke.

Kepala Sakura terasa berputar, wajahnya panas, dadanya berdebar kencang, saat tangan Sasuke mengelus langsung kulit punggungnya Sakura balas meremas rambut Sasuke, yang tanpa diduga malah membuat Sasuke meringis karena daya cengkram gadis itu.

" _OUCH_..." Sasuke menarik diri sambil menatap Sakura tak percaya.

Sakura duduk sambil mengatur napasnya yang memburu, "Maaf, aku tak bisa menahan diri." ucapnya setengah cegukan.

"Jangan menjambak rambutku sekuat itu! Memangnya kau ini _Sadistic_?" balas Sasuke marah. Sakura hanya mendengus santai.

 **"Ayo, lanjutkan**!" perintah Sakura telak. Seakan bukan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke beralih dari posisinya, duduk di sebuah kursi kayu tanpa lengan dengan bantalan empuk di samping ranjang Sakura, ia menuntun Sakura agar memposisikan dirinya sendiri di atas pangkuan Sasuke, badannya menghadap pria itu. Kaki telanjang Sakura menggantung di samping kaki pacarnya, ia merapikan bajunya yang berantakan, kemudian menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Sasuke.

Dengan lembut Sasuke menarik pantat Sakura semakin nempel padanya. Sakura hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi.

"Kau kasar sekali, apa itu pertama kali bagimu memukul laki-laki?"

"Tidak juga. Preman waktu itu yang menggangguku mendapat tendangan di selangkangannya, lalu Kakak kelas tahun lalu yang bernama Otsutsuki Toneri pura-pura sekarat di hadapanku dan memintaku untuk memberinya napas buatan, dengan kesal aku langsung memukulnya, ehm... Terus orang sinting yang nekat menyingkap rokku di depan umum tapi untungnya aku keburu mengetahui itu, karena jijik aku sampai menginjak penis orang itu sampai puas. Siapa lagi ya... Kurasa Sasori juga pernah dapat karma dariku,"

 _Dan semua itu laki-laki?_

Sasuke bergidik ngeri membayangkan semua itu. Sambil menatap horor _junior_ kebanggannnya sendiri, ia menelan ludah, orang yang kemaluannya ditendang dan diinjak-injak seperti itu pasti merasa sakit luar biasa. Ternyata pacarnya ini gadis sadis yang penuh kejutan.

"Waktu itu..." mulai Sakura lagi. Sasuke siap mendengarkan, selain penasaran ia memang sengaja supaya ia bisa tahu cara yang tepat untuk mengelak serangan brutal Sakura.

Sakura mencubit kecil bibir seksi Sasuke, "Saat itu aku, Hinata, dan Ino menuju kantin untuk makan siang, tiba-tiba saja Sasori muncul dan dia nekat menciumku di depan umum, tapi aku keburu menamparnya. Setelah itu ada kejadian yang lain juga."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke tak sabaran. Jari mungil Sakura hampir ia gigit saking gemasnya.

Tenang Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura sudah bilang mereka belum pernah melakukannya, cuma nyaris terjadi.

Gadis manis itu menurunkan tatapannya yang mulai menampakkan sensasi imajinasi, setelah menghela napas dalam ia merasa agak lebih baik.

"Dia menyatakan cinta padaku kira-kira satu bulan lalu, yah sebenarnya sudah berulang kali dia bilang soal itu tapi aku tolak. Aku hanya anggap dia temanku. Tapi yang satu ini, dia keterlaluan. Sasori bilang ingin bunuh diri karena kutolak, bahkan sampai membawa-bawa tali tambang, alasannya dia cinta mati padaku. Konyol sekali bukan?" Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Kali itu aku jawab kalau sudah ada orang yang kusukai dan itu bukan dirinya. Alih-alih bunuh diri sungguhan dia justru memarahiku dan berniat memperkosaku." Sakura masih menyemburkan tawa keras hingga wajahnya memerah. Mabuk. Tidak mempedulikan kata-kata vulgar, mungkin memang benar ia telah menjadi remaja nakal. "Idiot Sasori! Yang paling menarik, saat Sasori membuka seragam sekolahnya ternyata ada Kakashi-sensei memergoki kami. Hahaha... Dan akhirnya bocah cebol itu diskor selama beberapa minggu atas tindakan pelecehan seksual. Meskipun begitu aku sempat memukul selangkangan Sasori menggunakan tanganku, karena saat itu Sasori mengikat kakiku dengan tali tambang yang dia bawa. Hahaha..."

Sasuke ikut tertawa meski terdengar hambar. Suaranya seketika menghilang saat mengingat kata-kata tabu Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura tajam—setajam silet, "Apa katamu? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku sejak awal? Terus dia melakukan apa saja padamu?"

"Tidak, dia tidak mencium apalagi menelanjangiku." mungkin Sasuke bisa bernapas lega—

"Hanya saja dia sempat memegang dadaku! HAHAHA..."

—atau mungkin tidak.

 _Poor_ Sasuke.

Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja tanpa bisa ia cegah, mungkin efek _hangover_ masih terasa pekat. Saking kerasnya tertawa, Sakura sampai memukul bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya jengkel, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke punggung Sakura dan mencium Sakura dengan kemarahan yang meledak-ledak, sontak tawa gadis itu berhenti dan menjadi pekikan terkejut.

Bibir Sasuke menghisap miliknya dan bergerak kasar, Sakura yang kewalahan langsung menyuntrung dahi pria itu agar melepaskannya.

Sambil megap-megap Sakura melototi Sasuke, "Kenapa kau memulainya tanpa persetujuan dariku?"

Sasuke melengos, jari Sasuke yang panjang menelusup di balik pakaiannya, tapi Sakura segera menepis tangan liar Sasuke dengan kesal. "Tunggu dulu, aku belum selesai. Lagipula kau seharusnya cerita dulu pengalamanmu tentang cinta padaku."

"Aku rasa tidak," gumam Sasuke, menjelajahi leher Sakura dengan bibirnya yang basah, mengeratkan dekapannya. "Lagipula itu sudah tidak penting lagi."

Gadis itu memutar bola mata. _Selalu saja menghindar—_ Pikirnya jengkel.

"Oke, kau memang memiliki kecenderungan menyukai sesama jenis. Siapa tipemu? Apa Kakashi- _sensei_? Naruto? Atau Guy- _sensei_?" seruan kekesalan Sakura berubah jadi teriakan saat tangan Sasuke kembali hinggap di tali tipis yang terpatri di pundak Sakura, dengan cepat memerosotkannya dan terkulai di sikut Sakura. Tali sekecil itu bisa ditaklukan, hanya saja pemiliknya cukup kuat untuk itu.

Keadaan makin memanas saat tangan Sasuke menjamah paha Sakura sambil menciumnya tak sabaran sedangkan Sakura meremas kemeja Sasuke, sangat berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan suara aneh.

Emosi tak terbayangkan dalam ciuman Sasuke membuat nadinya berdetak kencang, Sakura menginginkan lebih.

Tiba-tiba suara bel apartemen mengejutkan keduanya. Sakura hendak bangkit namun Sasuke menarik pinggangnya secepat kilat hingga ia terhempas di pangkuannya lagi. "Ruangan di sini kedap suara, biarkan pengacau di luar sana!" ucap Sasuke, suaranya yang berat mulai merendah tertutup oleh gairah.

Mengangguk lemas, jantung Sakura berdebar kuat. Tidak sepenuhnya mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke. Tanpa diduga gadis itu masih dalam keadaan setengah mabuk.

Kepala Sakura menyandar di dadanya seraya perlahan-lahan membuka kancing, kemudian memainkan jarinya di dada dan perut Sasuke yang kuat namun lembut. "Tapi bagaimana kalau itu orang penting?"

"Perempuan di depanku yang paling penting bagiku." Sasuke mengingatkan dengan seringaian lebar.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, "Pembohong." Sasuke akan percaya seruan Sakura bahwa ia marah padanya, tapi senyum malu-malu gadis itu mengatakan hal sebaliknya.

"Sungguh, aku tidak sedang berbohong padamu." Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura. "Coba berikan nama panggilan yang cocok untukku." perkataannya barusan sangat tidak Uchiha sekali. Sakura nyaris tergelak.

"Iyakah? Baiklah. Hm... Mungkin nama panggilan saat kau—"

Usaha Sakura untuk memikirkan jawaban semakin tenggelam saat wajah Sasuke perlahan mendekat. Seakan dihipnotis, Sakura ikut memajukan kepalanya, menawarkan bibirnya. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung merenggut bibir Sakura seolah-olah ia tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk mencumbunya ke sekian kali.

Bunyi bel masih terdengar beberapa kali, namun Sakura maupun Sasuke seolah-olah tidak mendengar. Bahkan gedoran di pintu tidak sekeras debaran jantung keduanya yang berdentum-dentum.

Bibir kedua pasangan itu masih menempel seperti _pranko_. Saling melumat dan menghisap. Sakura berniat melepaskannya karena sesak namun belum sampai lima detik pria itu justru dengan berani memasukkan lidahnya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada aliran listrik yang menyetrumnya, ia ingin waktu berhenti barang sebentar.

Sasuke mengelus lutut Sakura yang bergerak-gerak gelisah di samping pinggangnya, lalu perlahan naik ke paha mulus Sakura yang terlihat jelas, menekankan jemarinya di situ.

Sakura merasa melayang, ia menelan ludah namun tak bisa mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Pria itu menyentuh dirinya dengan gerakan sensual.

Lidah Sasuke berada di mulutnya, mengajarkannya cara yang baru masuk dalam dominasi Sasuke.

Napas Sakura memburu, ia tidak pernah berciuman sepanas ini. Benda tak bertulang yang basah itu sesekali menyesap lidahnya, saling membelit dan membagi saliva masing-masing, membuat gadis merah muda itu mengerang pelan.

Suara decapan nyaring dan benang tipis terlihat menyambung di bibir keduanya saat ia melepaskan bibir Sakura.

Tangan Sasuke membersihkan saliva yang membasahi bibirnya. Lelaki itu bertindak semakin jauh dengan menarik _blouse_ Sakura turun hingga menampilkan dada Sakura yang tersembunyi oleh bra berwarna hitam, kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih.

"Aku tidak tahu punyamu sekecil ini." Sasuke tersenyum dengan napas sama-sama memburu.

 **PLAK**...

Sakura langsung menggeplak kepala Sasuke, tak terima dicemooh pacar sendiri. Pria itu sampai bersungut-sungut.

Namun tanpa kata-kata Sakura menarik kasar tangan Sasuke dan menempelkan telapak tangannya persis ke dada kanannya. "Bagaimana? Masih bisa ngomong kecil?" desis Sakura sinis.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, tampak puas berhasil mengerjai pacarnya. Seakan sudah ditakdirkan, tangan Sasuke yang kekar dan besar tampak pas terpatri di dada Sakura.

Titik kemarahan Sakura menghilang, tergantikan gairah semakin membumbung tanpa bisa ia kendalikan ketika Sasuke meremasnya pelan.

Sakura berusaha menepis tangan Sasuke yang hinggap di sana tapi kekuatannya untuk menolak keburu hilang.

Sakura mengerang frustasi saat Sasuke menggigit bahunya yang telanjang, dan saat bibir Sasuke bergerak turun ke atas dadanya, tangan Sakura mencengkeram kepala Sasuke. Walaupun terasa nyut-nyutan pria itu beranggapan _'sudah terlanjur basah sekalian saja berenang_ '. Mulut Sasuke membasahi dada Sakura, _blouse_ tipisnya masih terpasang. Tidak seluruhnya memperlihatkan kulit gadis itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura melingkarkan kaki di sekitar pinggul Sasuke. Sambil tetap melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka, Sasuke menggendong dengan bagian depan tubuh Sakura menghadapnya ke tempat tidur. Alih-alih menidurkannya, Sasuke duduk di tengah kasur lalu sedikit mengangkat Sakura hingga dada Sakura sejajar dengan wajahnya.

Bercumbu dengan hampir setengah telanjang, Sakura menjadi ingin menanggalkan pakaiannya, tapi ia terlebih dulu menarik kemeja Sasuke yang dibantu pria itu dengan tak sabaran.

Puncak payudara Sakura menegang saat lengan Sasuke meluncur di balik branya, memijitnya dengan lembut. Ketika Sakura mendesah keras, dengan cepat Sasuke membungkam mulutnya menggunakan bibirnya. Sakura merasakan dan mendengar deru napasnya dan Sasuke yang memburu sedangkan jari lentiknya sendiri meraba kulit Sasuke yang telanjang, ia mengelus perut Sasuke yang terpahat sempurna, dengan buku jari yang diolesi pewarna merah muda itu ia mencakar lembut lengan otot bisep Sasuke.

Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura, menciptakan benang tipis yang langsung terlepas saat Sasuke menghisap dadanya di belahan bra yang memperlihatkan kulitnya yang putih mulus.

Sakit kepala Sakura membuat gadis itu merintih, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali.

Sakura memegang dagu Sasuke dan menarik bibirnya menjauh dari dadanya, "Sasuke, aku lelah.." bisiknya terengah-engah. Sasuke memandang Sakura lekat-lekat, tapi ia tak menghiraukan perkataan Sakura, justru menidurkan gadis itu di bawanya.

Saat Sasuke hendak mencopot ikat pinggangnya, suara dengkuran menghentikan kegiatannya.

 _DAMN!_

Di saat penting seperti ini Sakura bisa-bisanya tidur.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar. Mungkin ia harus menunggu sampai besok pagi. "Sial! Padahal hampir menjurus ke arah sana!"

~Flashback off~

Sasuke mendekatinya dengan seringaian lebar. "Saking mabuknya kau bahkan tidak ingat kenangan manis kita semalam?"

Pipi Sakura merona merah saat itu juga. Ia menggelengkan kepala, mencoba mengumpulkan kembali akal sehatnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "Jadi kita sudah... Berpacaran?"

"Iya Sakura, kau milikku sekarang." ia meraih kedua bahu Sakura. Tapi Sakura dengan cepat menepisnya. "A-aku tidak ingat itu," elak Sakura, menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

"Apakah kau senang bisa pacaran denganku?" goda Sasuke.

Sakura menunduk malu. Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura dan menciumnya. Bibir Sakura berpagutan dengan milik Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba ada rasa perih di bibir Sakura, gadis itu segera mendorong Sasuke dan mengambil cermin lain, karena yang tadi sudah pecah di bawah kaki tempat tidurnya. Mungkin karena mendapat serangan berkali-kali bibir malangnya bengkak dan semerah buah cherry.

Ya ampun berapa banyak ciuman yang ia lakukan dengan Sasuke. Tapi yang lebih penting lagi apa dirinya masih _virgin_? Kenapa bisa ia lupa akan hal segawat itu?

Sakura memukul keras kepala Sasuke, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku? Lihat, bibirku sampai perih begini Uchiha."

Dahi Sasuke berkerut menahan nyeri, "Faktanya kau masih perawan, kau sih keburu tepar. Dan soal bibirmu itu bukankah bagus bentuknya? Bengkak berarti membesar, bibir indahmu jadi terlihat tebal dan sepertinya enak kalau kumakan lagi." sebuah buku tebal melayang ke arah wajahnya, namun Sasuke berhasil mengelak.

Melihat Sakura ngamuk, dengan sigap pria itu mengunci pergerakan Sakura. Dan aksinya berhasil membuat Sakura terdiam.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, memberikannya kesempatan untuk memandangi Sasuke. Secara bergantian, bola mata Sakura mengamati masing-masing bagian keseluruhan laki-laki tampan di hadapannya. Rambut biru dongkernya yang berantakan, mata, hidung, bibir, bahu, leher, dada...—

 **Tunggu!**

 _Emerald_ Sakura membulat dramatis. "APA ITU? Kau punya bulu dada?" pekiknya tak percaya saat melihat ada bulu ikal di sekitar dada bidang Sasuke yang telanjang. Tidak banyak dan cenderung pendek.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kebanyakan laki-laki punya rambut seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke balik dengan intonasi santai.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mencukurnya!" jawab Sakura sedemikian tegas.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

" **Tidak**." jawab Sakura cepat, mengejutkan Sasuke. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak suka kau punya bulu seperti itu." Sakura memalingkan wajah, kemudian merutuki bibirnya yang seenak jidat bicara jujur.

"Aku memang sengaja begini, kupikir kau suka laki-laki dengan bulu dada." Sasuke mengancingi kemejanya.

"Tidak sama sekali, aku tidak suka. Aku lebih suka mengelus kulit yang mulut. Mungkin rasanya sekasar jambang Orochimaru- _sensei_." Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya saat lagi-lagi mulutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi dengan akal sehatnya. Apa mungkin ini efek mabuk? Yang benar saja.

"Begitukah? Memang kau pernah menyentuh jambang pecinta ular itu?" Sasuke tertawa pelan dan menarik Sakura mendekat padanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya berpendapat." jerit Sakura tertahan.

Teringat tentang sesuatu, Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan buru-buru berlari ke pintu depan. "Bukankah seharusnya ada orang yang bertamu kemari?" gumam Sakura seraya membuka pintu, mendadak ia dikejutkan oleh suara Sasuke yang terdengar jauh di belakangnya.

"Kalau kau penasaran dengan orang aneh yang ingin menerobos apartemen kita, mengapa kau tidak bertanya pada pacarmu ini?"

"Oh, benar juga." Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di dapur. "Siapa orang itu? Mau apa dia kemari malam-malam?"

Sasuke menyandarkan bongkongnya di tepi meja makan. Dengan senyum menyebalkan ia mulai membuka mulut, "Orang sinting yang mengganggu kita itu Yamanaka, dia kesini ingin mengembalikan ponsel yang kau tinggalkan di toilet bar. Yang paling konyol, bocah pirang itu bertahan di luar apartemen kita sampai jam dua pagi. Dia bilang kau bakal ngamuk kalau tidak memelototi ponselmu seharian. Benar-benar baka maniak."

Dengusan keluar dari hidung Sakura, "Hah... Kepalaku sakit sekali." ia mengubah topik pembicaraan, tiba-tiba ingin rasanya mencekik Sasuke. Namun baru dua langkah Sasuke sudah membanting tubuhnya ke meja makan, Sakura nyaris memekik saat Sasuke mencondongkan setengah badan ke arahnya.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu. Bagaimana kalau mengulang insiden semalam?" bisik Sasuke.

"Tidak mau. Aku bukan perempuan yang akan dengan mudah menyambut napsu bejatmu." Seketika Sakura mendorongnya kuat. Mengabaikan bulu kuduknya yang merinding disko. Sisi liar Sasuke membuatnya _nervous_.

Sasuke memandang kedua mata Sakura tajam, "Apakah ini berarti kau tidak terima sudah resmi menjadi kekasihku?"

"Bukan seperti itu!" wajah putih Sakura dihiasi semu merah, "Tentu saja semabuk apa pun diriku kita tetap berpacaran. Hanya, aku tidak menyangka akan ada kejadian memalukan semacam itu, sesungguhnya terlalu cepat bagiku."

"Jadi... Apa maumu?"

"He?"

"Apa yang kau mau?" ulang Sasuke.

"Aku mau..."

"Mau apa?" tanya Sasuke heran. Suara gadis itu terdengar lemah, jadi ia mendekatkan telinga ke mulut Sakura agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas.

"Mau..." Sakura mengernyitkan hidung saat helaian rambut pantat ayam berwarna _navy blue_ Sasuke menggelitik hidungnya, dengan sangat berusaha ia menahan keinginan untuk bersin. Menjaga agar suasana tetap menegangkan, setidaknya menurutnya.

Tak kunjung mendengar jawaban-lengkap Sakura, akhirnya Sasuke memalingkan wajah dan melihat Sakura aneh seakan-akan gadis itu punya dua hidung. "Kau mau bilang apa sih? Sampai dipotong-potong begitu."

"Aku... Aku mau," Sakura tercekat, ia mencoba menetralkan detakan marathon jantungnya. Dilihat bagaimana pun wajah pria itu terlalu dekat dengan Sakura.

"Mau...?" Sasuke masih setia bersabar.

"Mau..."

"Mau...?" kedua pasangan aneh itu tampak seperti orang tolol.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Mau...?" Secara perlahan Sasuke makin mendekatkan wajahnya, mata itu tidak lepas dari sepasang bola besar _emerald_ di depannya, tanpa diduga Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Sedikit lagi... Sampai kedua bibir itu bertemu.

5 centi.

4 centi.

3 centi.

2 centi.

Dan... # _drum roll please!_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Owh~_

"...Mau mandi!" jawab Sakura telak.

 _Krik...krik_

Sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang melongo, ia melarikan diri secepat mungkin sebelum pengawal sekaligus kekasihnya itu tak menahan dirinya lebih lama.

Paras kebanggaannya _speechless_ , mata membulat lebar dengan mulut menganga, siap menjadi sarang untuk dimasuki kelelawar.

Kenapa di saat dirinya serius Sakura justru mempermainkannya seperti ini?!

TBC...

A/N : akhirnya udah selesai bagian flashback! Minna maaf saya terlambat update, ada sedikit perubahan awal rencana.

Karna proses fictnya lumayan lama diproses, akhirnya dibuat threeshoot (awalnya mau oneshoot tp takut kepanjangan) fict ini agak berat sih, dan sengaja diselipin humor (walaupun malah garing) biar gk trllu tegang (?)

Author suka karakter Sakura di sini, galak2 gimana gitu *plakplakplak* alasan knp Sakura tepar duluan itu, author gk kuat hayati :''v

Nah, saatnya bls review reader sekalian..

Annis874 : uwah... author terharu km blg begitu...makasih byk buat pasokan semangatnya XD

Cantik : iya sih emg kurang asem, tp skrg udh asem-asem nyegerin blm? :'v pemain ya.. Sbnrnya yg ikut andil kek tmn2 Saku, trus ada Yugao jg, tp cuma sebatas disebutin, ngga bnr2 muncul. Trims buat semangatnya, semoga km suka yah sama chap ini :)

Saskey Saki : seneng bgt km mampir lg ke fict saya :) lega jg denger Saki suka sm cerita ini, iyah tunggu aja ya yg pasti kurang lebih seminggu setelah chap ini dipublish XD

Guest : setuju hahaha Sasuke emg apes. Makasih reviewnya :)

Ijah : Gak. Gk akan kok tenang aja :) makasih banyak XD

Yencherry : Trms udh mampir baca, ini udh update ya :)

Nejes : Ahaha sbnrnya author lbh suka buat Sasu kesiksa :v

Minna...nantikan chap berikutnya ya :)

By,

Karen


	3. Chapter 3

My Butler

Chap. 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Pair : SasuSaku

Rate : M

Warning : Alternative Universe, OOC, aneh, gak nyambung, kebanyakan typo.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura yang baru saja selesai mandi dikejutkan akan kehadiran makhluk seksi yang sedang mengamati sekeliling kamarnya. Untung saja ia sudah berpakaian, jika tidak, ia tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Mau apa kau disitu?" tanyanya galak.

Sasuke menyeringai mesum, "Memandangi tubuh pacarku, lagi." goda Sasuke.

Sakura tak menghiraukan, berbalik dan berusaha menahan kesal, selama berjalan lambat, ia merasa pria itu memperhatikan dirinya.

Dalam pantulan cermin besar meja rias, ia bisa melihat tatapan lapar Uchiha Sasuke akan penampilannya hari ini. Sakura memandangi pantulan tubuhnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Ia mengenakan oversized sweater model turtle neck putih agar menutupi kiss mark Sasuke yang sulit dihilangkan—mengingat itu membuatnya makin kesal. Dengan mini skirt berbahan beludru yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya. Sakura termasuk siswi paling tinggi di kelas, bahkan ia jago lari. Hanya bukan karena itu saja dia populer, Sakura adalah gadis paling galak seangkatan. Yah ditilik dari beberapa orang yang telah mendapat kemalangan dari Sakura.

Sakura mengambil sebuah lotion, duduk meluruskan kakinya dengan punggung menyender di sofa panjang yang menempel pada dinding jendela lalu mengoleskan isinya perlahan. Aroma strawberry manis langsung menggelitik hidung Sasuke, terlebih embusan angin memasuki ruangan seakan mengirimkan wangi tubuh Sakura yang membangkitkan hasrat seorang kekasih. Perlahan, dengan senatural mungkin laki-laki berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu menghampiri Sakura, kemudian duduk di kursi kayu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa masih berada di sini?" tanya Sakura tenang.

Sasuke tersenyum licik kepadanya dan menyilangkan tangan persis di depan dada. "Kemarin malam kau memintaku untuk tetap di sisimu, dan sekarang kau malah mengusirku?"

Tepat sasaran.

Sakura kaget, tentu saja. Walaupun pernah mendengar hal ini sebelumnya, ia tidak menduga kira-kira apa yang merasuki Sasuke sampai bersikap macam orang-orang liar di luar sana. Sakura seketika menyadari bahwa ia sedang mempermalukan diri sendiri. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Sekarang dan kemarin itu beda. Lagipula apa kau lupa Tuan Uchiha? Aku sedang dibawah kendali alkohol saat itu, jadi tolong lupakan kata-kata pasaran seperti itu." elaknya sedikit keras.

Sasuke menghela napas. Di wajahnya tersemburat ekspresi sedih saat ia memandang Sakura. "Bagiku itu sama saja. Kau menginginkanku, aku menginginkanmu."

Dengan cepat Sakura berdiri, mencoba mengabaikan sensasi bergejolak dalam dirinya. Sambil menaruh botol lotion ia bertanya-tanya kira-kira beginikah perasaannya mendengar gombalan pria itu?

Penampilan gadis itu yang terkesan sweet dan simple memukau Sasuke. Rambutnya yang sepunggung bergelombang dibiarkan terurai, menjuntai di sisi wajah ovalnya yang manis. Bola mata Sasuke mengikuti pergerakan Sakura saat ia beranjak keluar kamar, dengan masih memperhatikan tubuh belakang Sakura pria itu mengekorinya.

Matahari semakin terik, Sakura merasa bosan di apartemennya. Ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil semangkuk es krim.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan dengan Sakura di sebelahnya. Kemarahan Sakura telah reda, ia terlihat santai saat bersamanya. Gadis itu bahkan menawarkan es krim, tapi Sasuke menolak.

"Menggunakan mulutmu atau tidak sama sekali." tantangnya menyeringai seksi.

"Dasar hentai!" Pukulan keras di punggung Sasuke memudarkan seringaiannya seketika. Sakura tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali, melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke kesakitan adalah hal menarik baginya, walaupun berkali-kali ia melakukannya seharian ini. Atau bahkan ia tidak ingat tentang kemarin malam.

"Kau masih tidak bisa mengingatnya ya?" tanya Sasuke terdengar hati-hati.

Sakura mengangkat alis tebalnya. "Tidak. Mungkin kalau aku berusaha lebih keras bisa, tapi toh itu sudah berlalu, buat apa dipikirkan."

"Kejam," Sasuke mengerutkan kening dengan tatapan kecewa. "Seandainya aku tahu lebih awal kau bilang begitu, dengan senang hati aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat."

"Aku hanya bercanda. Sifat kelewat seriusmu belum hilang, hm? Setelah kita pacaran, kukira caramu memperlakukanku akan seromantis di drama-drama."

"Aku belum terbiasa sebenarnya. Maaf jika menghancurkan imajinasimu. Tapi inilah aku, serigala tampan yang tertarik padamu." sahut Sasuke cemberut. "Lagipula bukankah rata-rata mereka tidak romantis sungguhan? Walaupun good-looking bukan berarti kelakuan di dunia nyata dan dunia akting itu sama. Apa sih yang kau sukai dari seseorang yang hanya berpura-pura di depan kamera?"

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bukan kalimat Sasuke yang membuatnya geli, namun cara bibir Sasuke yang monyong-imut-manis-gemesin (?)

Gadis itu menyendok es krimnya yang mulai mencair, kemudian mengulum sendok plastik sambil bergumam menikmati rasa manis green tea dan sensasi dingin di dalam mulutnya. Sayup-sayup terdengar desisan Sasuke. Pria itu menghela napas sambil mencengkram pegangan kursi. "Hentikan Sakura! Gigimu akan rusak kalau makan makanan dingin terus."

"Apaan sih? Begini-begini gigiku kuat. Jadi tahan sama yang dingin-dingin atau yang panas-panas."

Sakura kembali makan ice cream dengan tenang.

Sementara Sasuke mendesah frustasi menahan hasratnya sendiri, ia tidak ingin membuat Sakura ngamuk, tapi kelakuan Sakura, bibir menggodanya yang mengemut lucu, membangkitkan sesuatu bagian lain dalam diri Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke bertaruh pukulan kali ini akan sekuat beruang betina yang sedang PMS.

Sakura berlalu untuk membuang bungkus es krim yang sudah kosong, ia berniat mengambil yang baru. Bak anak ayam, Sasuke mengekorinya.

Merasa diikuti Sakura berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke anteng berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sakura menghela napas santai, "Kau mau apa mengikutiku terus? Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan katakan saja."

Sasuke melangkah menghampiri Sakura, tatapan intens Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya membuat niat makan es krimnya jadi hilang.

Pria itu meraih tangan Sakura dengan erat yang seketika mengeluarkan keringat dingin berlebih, "Kita lanjutkan percakapan tadi. Kali ini kita harus membicarakan tentang hubungan kita."

Tatapan sedalam dan menggoda yang Sasuke berikan padanya membuat napas Sakura tertahan di dalam sweaternya yang longgar. Tiba-tiba ia sangat ingin memeluk orang di hadapannya bahkan ia sangat ingin mencumbunya seperti yang mereka lakukan kemarin malam.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengenyahkan pikiran kotor yang melintas sebelum membayangkannya lebih jauh. Kemana pertahanan diri yang selalu dibanggakannya? Sakura menggelengkan kepala, tiba-tiba merasa malu sendiri karena terpengaruh aura seksual Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ya?" bisiknya dengan suara yang sialan sangat seksi yang semakin menjerat Sakura.

Untuk beberapa detik Sakura memperhatikan bibir merah menggoda yang telah menjelajahnya semalam, lalu terbuai oleh desiran yang menjalar ke pembuluh darahnya. "Baiklah Sasuke-kun." jawabnya setengah mendesah.

Suara jernih yang membangkitkan gairah itu nyaris menghancurkan pertahanan Sasuke agar tidak menyerang Sakura. Dengan berat hati ia melepaskan genggamannya, karena menyadari betapa sulit untuk menghindar saat ada kesempatan terhampar di hadapannya.

Dalam kegugupan yang senantiasa mengaduk-aduk perut Sakura, dengan penuh percaya diri Sakura berlalu ke ruang tamu. Sakura bisa mendengar irama kaki telanjang Sasuke yang mengikutinya.

Ketika keduanya sampai di ruang tamu yang berseberangan dengan dapur sekaligus ruang makan, ia duduk di sofa, menyilangkan kaki dan menutupi paha jenjangnya dengan bantal. Kemudian Sasuke mengambil tempat di depannya.

"Kurasa kita harus saling mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam, bukan hanya di antara kita berdua saja, orang lain berhak tahu bahwa kita telah berpacaran." mulai Sakura.

"Aku tahu. Kita sudah membicarakan ini. Tapi Sakura, sepertinya banyak orang mendukung hubungan kita berdua."

Sakura memandang terkejut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat Yamanaka kemari dia tidak sendirian, ada tiga orang lain yang bersamanya, kalau tidak salah mereka laki-laki yang bersamamu di bar." Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam, seolah memperingatkan agar tidak berkunjung ke sana, terutama ditemani lelaki lain. "Awalnya mereka tidak tahu aku tinggal denganmu, setelah kujelaskan kita baru saja berpacaran mereka tampak setuju."

Sakura menghela napas lega. "Baguslah. Urusan orang tuaku dan Kakek mungkin aku yang luruskan nanti."

"Tidak perlu." balas Sasuke. "Sebenarnya setelah kau tidur aku menelepon keluargamu, meminta persetujuan dari mereka, dan yang mengejutkan mereka semua setuju-setuju saja. Bahkan mereka bilang aku bisa mencari pekerjaan lain atau mengambil kuliah, untungnya aku sempat sekolah sampai SMA."

"Terus kita bakal tinggal bersama?"

Seringaian lebar Sasuke membuktikan bahwa perkiraannya benar.

Sakura tertawa renyah, karena lagipula apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia terlalu senang hingga bangkit dari posisinya dan langsung melompat ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Pria itu ikut tersenyum bahagia. Hal itupun Sasuke manfaatkan dengan menahan tubuh Sakura agar duduk di pangkuanya, menghadap Sasuke, sepersis kemarin malam.

Hubungan keduanya baru saja dimulai, ia tidak ingin ada rahasia di antara mereka. Mungkin Sakura akan mencoba bersikap lunak.

Masih dengan kegembiraan yang meliputi mereka, ditemani sinar matahari yang menembus ventilasi, Sakura tahu bahwa ia tidak perlu menyembunyikan perasaannya lagi. Sasuke telah memilihnya, menerima dirinya.

Dengan senyum simpul Sakura melingkari kedua lengannya di perpotongan pundak lebar Sasuke yang balas meletakkan tangannya di pinggul Sakura.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Jika saja kau terus menolak permintaanku, mungkin aku akan mencari orang lain sebagai pelampiasan karena tidak bisa mendapatkanmu. Yah walaupun sepertinya bakal sulit mencari yang mirip denganmu, kau itu kaku, kolot, tidak peka, dan tidak pandai mengutarakan sesuatu. Tapi aku tahu, di sisi lain kau orang yang baik dan perhatian."

Sedikit menyerempet masalah kepribadiannya, tampaknya Sasuke mulai kesal. "Benarkah? Kenapa kau berpikir aku orang yang baik?"

"Kesan pertama aku padamu, Uchiha Sasuke orang pelit kata-kata yang tidak mudah ditaklukan. Sangat sulit. Jadi aku semakin gencar berulah untuk mendapat perhatianmu. Aku tahu aku kedengaran konyol. Dan akhirnya semua itu membuahkan hasil. Sekarang kita sudah berpacaran."

"Sepertinya begitu." jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai. "Kau telah lama bergaul dengan masyarakat kelas atas dan jika ada seorang gelandangan sepertiku menunjukkan ketertarikan pada anak pewaris tunggal perusahaan Haruno, gosip pasti akan berembus kencang. Aku tidak mau sampai merusak kehormatanmu, ojou-sama."

Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, "Tapi semua itu sudah terselesaikan, Sasuke."

"Untungnya ya. Kita harus saling mendukung mulai dari hari membahagiakan ini."

Duduk di pangkuan Sasuke, Sakura menyandarkan kepala pria itu di permukaan lehernya yang tertutupi sweater dan merasa geli sendiri saat helaian rambut Sasuke menggelitik pipinya. "Sasuke boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Iya." jawab Sasuke, suaranya yang dalam teredam. Tanpa segan makin mempererat dekapannya di tubuh Sakura.

"Siapa perempuan yang pernah menyentuhmu selain aku?"

Persis saat kalimat terakhir selesai diucapkan Sakura, lelaki itu langsung bergegas melepaskan diri, menggeser Sakura dari pangkuannya dan mendudukkan gadis itu kembali di atas sofa. Ketegangan terukir di raut wajahnya, sorot mata yang hitam gelap terlihat kosong.

Sakura mengerutkan alis dan merasa ada sengatan janggal yang rasanya tak enak mengaduk-aduk perutnya. Ia mengira datangnya suatu bencana.

Oh sialan, pikir Sakura tiba-tiba. Bagaimana jika ternyata sebelumnya Sasuke pernah punya pacar tapi hubungan mereka tidak berjalan lancar? Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke punya kekasih gelap di belakangnya? Mungkinkah laki-laki 'setengah' homo macam Sasuke telah bercinta dengan perempuan lain?

Saat itu juga, gejolak campuran marah dan waswas meletus dalam dadanya, tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulut pria itu, mencoba berharap bahwa ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Kenapa kau bertanya soal itu? Apa kau masih berpikir aku ini gay?" sembur Sasuke langsung, seolah membaca pikiran Sakura.

Tersadar dari imajinasinya yang berkeliaran, Sakura memandang dengan terkejut.

"Kaupun berkata hal yang nyaris sama kemarin jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku menanyakannya. Bukan, aku tidak berpikir kau homoseksual, hanya ingin tahu. Lagian kau tidak pernah menceritakan soal itu padaku." jawab Sakura membela diri.

"Tentu saja tidak masalah. Hanya saja aku merasa heran kenapa kau penasaran tentang kisah masa laluku." Sasuke tampak menghela napas berat. "Sejujurnya aku tak percaya hingga saat ini aku masih 'utuh', karena banyak hal tak menyenangkan terjadi."

Setidaknya Sakura bisa lega sekarang.

Tapi, apa maksudnya utuh?

"Sejak lahir aku tumbuh dalam kemiskinan. Awalnya aku memiliki keluarga yang bahagia, sampai di usiaku yang ke delapan belas dengan alasan keuangan yang biasa kami hadapi Ayah menyerahkan diriku untuk berubah seperti ini. Perjalanan yang kulalui itu bukan perkara yang mudah, terutama aku dipaksa untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa betapa sakitnya hidup dalam kesendiran. Tahun-tahun yang penuh kekosongan telah merubah diriku, berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain agar bisa bertahan hidup.

Saat aku makin menguatkan diri melawan hasrat balas dendam masa lalu yang dipenuhi kebencian pada keluargaku, rasa hina dan tak dicintai, rasa tak berdaya karena tak punya uang dan tempat tinggal tetap. Dalam rangka mencari pekerjaan, aku bertemu seorang wanita pemilik bar yang langsung menerimaku sebagai bartender. Bodohnya aku yang sedang sangat membutuhkan uang untuk membayar kamar tidur tanpa pikir panjang menerima pekerjaan itu. Tapi belum dua puluh empat jam saja aku sudah dipecat karena..." Sasuke terhenti, sedikit enggan mengungkapkan moment paling tak bisa dilupakannya. Sedangkan Sakura semakin gelisah menanti.

"Aku bukan orang yang gemar berhura-hura, namun saat itu aku langsung menyadari hal yang paling berpengaruh. Dari sudut pandang logika alasan wanita itu mempekerjakanku adalah penampilanku, setidaknya aku memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan meskipun tubuhku kurus dan tidak terawat. Pakaian compang-camping, kantong saku yang tak berisi, persis seperti berandalan di pinggir jalan.

Malam itu, seorang pelanggan wanita sekitar dua puluh lima mengajakku bersamanya dan berjanji akan memberikanku uang setelah segala urusannya denganku selesai. Namanya adalah Uzuki Yugao. Ada udang di balik batu, begitu tiba di sebuah kamar yang menyatu dengan bar, aku melihat dia melancarkan aksinya.

Diawali dengan sebuah cerita basi tentang seorang wanita yang terlibat cinta segitiga antara sepasang suami istri bangsawan, tak kunjung mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, wanita itu terjerumus ke dunia pelacuran. Setelah sekian lama ia berpuas diri dengan hubungan perselingkuhan, dia bilang ketika bertemu denganku Yugao menyukai aku dan ada niatan untuk berpaling dari suami orang. Aku tahu itu hanya sebatas rayuan yang harus dia lakukan dengan penuh kehati-hatian, agar bisa membujukku menuruti kemauannya.

Itu adalah yang biasanya kuhadapi saat bertemu wanita bodoh yang tertarik kepadaku. Hanya saja aku terlalu naif untuk menolak ajakan mereka."

"Lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Apa saat itu kau juga menyukainya?" tanya Sakura cemas.

Sasuke memainkan jemarinya di atas telapak tangan Sakura yang berkeringat dingin, "Tenang saja, Sakura. Aku sudah bilang aku belum pernah bercinta."

Ah, rupanya maksud utuh itu adalah ini.

Sakura berharap bahwa tidak ada hal buruk terjadi pada kekasihnya dikala itu.

"Dia memang menggodaku, sekalipun aku menolak dia justru lebih berani menyentuhku. Akan tetapi kenikmatan bejat itu terasa tak asing, dan bersamaan akal sehat yang nyaris hilang moralku mulai tergoda untuk bertindak lebih jauh. Di ambang batas mengumpulkan kembali seluruh kewarasanku, setelah semua yang kulalui aku ingin menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari berandalan di luar sana. Suatu hal yang tidak membuatku berubah menjadi seorang lelaki mesum.

Dipecat oleh wanita pemilik bar itu bukanlah pertanda baik, karena setelah penolakan yang kulakukan pada Yugao, pelacur brengsek itu terus mengintaiku selama beberapa tahun hingga nekat menculikku, lalu menjual aku ke tempat penjualan budak. Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Kakekmu, Sakura."

Sakura berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menangis. Walaupun terkadang bersikap seenaknya, sangat rapi menyembunyikan rahasia, sukar terbuka terhadap orang lain, kaku dan dingin. Dalam masa penderitaan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, Uchiha Sasuke butuh waktu untuk menata kehidupannya yang berantakan. Enam tahun orang ini sanggup menahan segalanya. Jadi saat ia adalah seorang anak manja pewaris Haruno corp yang selalu mendapatkan kemauannya, di sana Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang berkelana mencari kebutuhan untuk bertahan hidup.

Hal ini telah membuktikan bahwa Sasuke memberikan pengaruh yang cukup besar pada emosinya.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum simpul, "Keluar dari perbudakan merupakan sesuatu hal yang sangat melegakan. Beliau memintaku agar menjagamu dan selalu mengawasimu, supaya gaya hidupmu yang nakal hilang."

"Sasuke..."

"Akhirnya aku bisa hidup tentram di sini, bersamamu. Semuanya berubah dari saat pertama kali aku melihatmu. Itu di luar kebiasaanku tapi semenjak kita tinggal di sini dan seterusnya aku tahu bahwa kau dan aku sama-sama saling menyukai, meskipun saat itu kupikir bukanlah hal benar jika memintamu untuk menjadi milikku. Semakin aku mengenalmu semakin aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memilikimu, Sakura."

Semenjak mereka tinggal di atap yang sama, Sasuke tidak bisa mengenyahkan Sakura dari kepalanya. Gadis nakal itu terlalu sering berbuat tak senonoh dengan teman-teman seumurannya, lalu entah mengapa alih-alih marah atau jijik ia justru merasa takut dan khawatir.

Sore itu, sepulang sekolah Sakura membawa teman-temannya ke apartemen mereka untuk mengadakan pesta sampai pagi, tapi Sasuke sedemikian tegas melarang. Ekspresi Sakura yang marah terlihat begitu lucu baginya, seakan-akan teraliri oleh sengatan listrik yang menjalari tubuhnya, tanpa diduga ia semakin menyukai Sakura. Kehadiran dirinya di dekat Sasuke membuat hasrat ingin mengklaim Sakura semakin tak terbendung.

Sampai kejadian kemarin malam. Sepertinya ia mesti berterima kasih berkat Yamanaka Ino dan teman Sakura yang lain, ia bisa mengatakan perasaannya meski dengan cara yang aneh.

"Maaf Sasuke selama ini aku sudah membuatmu susah karena tingkah kekanakanku." Sakura mengulurkan tangan dan dengan telapak tangannya ia menangkup wajah Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang tak ada alasan bagimu untuk datang ke tempat kotor seperti itu lagi. Aku akan menjagamu." tambah Sasuke, meletakkan tangannya sendiri di atas jari lentik Sakura.

"Aku mengerti. Tidak ada lagi ke klub malam atau bermain sampai subuh." dengan cemberut Sakura mencubit pipi Sasuke.

"Sekarang setelah kau mendapatkanku, apa yang akan kau lakukan denganku?"

Sasuke menyeringai licik. Sepertinya Sakura telah salah memilih pertanyaan.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Sejujurnya Sakura merasa sedikit gugup berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke. Tapi ia telah terlanjur bertanya tadi.

Selagi Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya sambil memegang rahang Sakura, ia menatap hal selain Sasuke, kulit putihnya semakin merona saat merasakan tatapan pria itu yang sangat intens.

Elusan di pipinya perlahan terhenti, Sakura bersumpah ia akan kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berpikir jernih jika Sasuke terus memperhatikannya begitu.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ini?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Sebelum Sakura sempat menolak pria itu sudah terlebih dulu mencubit ujung hidungnya, membuat gadis itu meringis kecil.

"HEI! KENAPA MALAH MELAKUKAN ITU?" bentak Sakura kesal.

"Bukankah kau bilang untuk 'melakukan sesuatu' bersamamu?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya, tentu saja Sakura gemas setengah mati.

Gadis musim semi itu melotot, "Bukan ini yang kumaksud! Lagipula ini namanya kau menyiksa pacarmu sendiri, kau belum pernah merasakan tendanganku kan?"

Memilih untuk mencari jalan aman, Sasuke minta maaf sekaligus mengubah alur pembicaraan. Dapat tinju Sakura saja ia ngeri apalagi mendapat tendangan manis khas Haruno Sakura, bisa K.O dia.. Apa kata mendiang Ibunya jika mengetahui dirinya kalah dari seorang perempuan manja.

"SASUKE!"

Teriakan gemuruh Sakura menghancurkan balon imajinasi Sasuke yang malang.

"Apa?" dan dengan tenang pria itu menyahut, ya walaupun kakinya gemetaran melihat ada beruang raksasa di belakang tubuh Sakura yang diselimuti aura membara.

Sakura menghela napas lelah, "Kau ini benar-benar kacau ya. Apa aku harus—"

Cup~

Sontak saja Sakura terdiam membeku saat Sasuke mencium bibirnya singkat.

"Itu adalah cara terbaik untuk membuatmu diam."

Seraya berlalu—read—melarikan diri, seringaian tengil masih terpatri di wajah tampannya. Ini adalah balasan untuk yang tadi.

"DASAR UCHIHA MESUM! KAU PIKIR KAU BISA LARI DARIKU TANPA PERTANGGUNG JAWABAN!"

Sakura berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke.

"Tunggu di sana! Aku akan membalasmu lebih menyakitkan dari yang sebelumnya!"

Langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti, sampai Sakura menabrak punggungnya yang keras. "Okay, dan aku pun ingin kau mengatakan, "I love you Sasuke-kun" sebanyak ratusan kali, oh kau boleh memanggilku Sasuke-kun kapan pun kau mau. Jadi, mari kita ke kamarku!" ia berbalik menghadap Sakura yang cemberut.

Tanpa diduga-duga Sakura langsung menerjang Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya karena ketidak siapan Sasuke akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh ke sebuah sofa panjang yang baru hari ini ditaruh di kamar Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Kira-kira akankah mereka melakukannya? Di sofa ini?

Sakura telah memikirkan rencana balas dendamnya.

Yaitu...

Sakura menunduk hingga helaian rambutnya bertaut dengan rambut biru dongker Sasuke, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke.

Reflek pria itu memejamkan kedua matanya, Sakura yang senang dengan itu sekonyong-konyong menjewer telinga Sasuke, "Kau pikir aku akan menciummu begitu? Haha... BIG NO!"

Poor Sasuke...

Karena sibuk tertawa Sakura tidak sadar sampai Sasuke membanting tubuhnya ke karpet berbulu dan menindihnya, kedua tangan Sakura terkunci hingga ia tidak bisa mengerakannya meskipun sedikit.

"Brengsek Uchi—"

Kau benar bung, Sakura akan diam jika kau membungkam mulutnya seperti itu.

"Kau gila—hmmp..."

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. Mungkin ini salah satu cara untuk melumpuhkan Sakura. Secara perlahan ia akan menghetahui lebih banyak. Tentang Nona muda sekaligus pacarnya yang pengidap Sadistis ini. Namun yang sangat ia cintai.

The End~~~~

A/N : yuhuu akhirnya saya berhasil namatin...!

Walaupun sulit nentukn akhir tp bisa bikin juga, mohon pengertinnya jika ada yg wired ya..hahaha *ketawa garing*

Bagi yg penasaran skrg bisa terjawabkan kan, kan, kan? *maksa*

Annis874 : seperti ini*plak* udh dijelasin ya masa lalu sasu kek gmna di sini, makasih udh rnr :)

Ssl : eum ano...?! '-' makasih byk :3

Adityanaya4 : lololol saya jujur ngakak pas nulis bagian itu. Kekna iya deh soalna author jg gk suka yg buluan :v

Bliblu : apa disini udh dpt feel saku cemburu? :)

Tutul30 : of course. Udh kan hehehe :)

See you in the next future *ngmng apaan sih*

Bagi yg ngarep2 lanjutan fict TF, akan sya usahakan semoga gk writer block ya :'')

By,

Karen


End file.
